videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alex Fairbanks' Memories
"I... I remember. I remember the War Against the Villain Armada!" - Alex Fairbanks talking before the First Memory Alex Fairbanks' Memories are a set of hidden Missions set to appear within The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls of the Walking Dead Crossover Series, and will be set during the events of the main Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe as Side Missions in the Walking Dead Crossovers. Told from the Perspective of Alex Fairbanks during the events of the War of Heroes Crossover Universe (Post-Ubisoft-Pixar) during the War Against the Villain Armada and before The Walking Dead: Dead Earth. The main difference between the Alex Fairbanks of The Walking Dead and Ubisoft-Pixar Alex is that they have a 3 year age difference: In the Memories, Alex is 12 and outside the Memories he is 10 (although he was 9 years old when mentioning the 3-year gap). Characters Alex Fairbanks - The main character of the Side Missions after the events of The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls, and a Hero Knight who fought in the War Against the Villain Armada alongside Clementine Everett and her Villain Slayers. On Earth-680, he is portrayed as a 12-year-old boy who is capable of free-running across Buildings and easily capable of using any Weapon Class, but in Earth-TRK160 (the Dimension in which the Walking Dead Crossover Series takes place) he is weaker and his only 10 years old. He often stays in the Abandoned Military Outpost where he and the other Members of the Hero Knight Breeding Program are staying, and also takes care of a 14-year-old Clementine because of her pregnancy with the child of James Fairbanks, Alex's older brother. Clementine Everett - Clementine is a Female Hero Knight who (like James and Alex) also originates from Earth-TRK160 of the Walking Dead Crossover Series, and a Survivor of the Zombie Outbreak since the WD Timeline was changed to accommodate the War Against the Villain Armada. Clementine is the main focus of Alex's Memories during these Side Missions, during which Alex keeps having Nightmares of both him and a 13-year-old Clementine on Earth-680 during the events of what seems to be War Of Heroes Reboot: Prelude to Darkness. On Earth-TRK160, Clementine is 14 years old and 7 months pregnant with her and James' child, and she also comforts Alex after his First Memory and is shown to have a sister-like relationship with the young boy she fought alongside on Earth-680 and she stays inside the Abandoned Military Outpost with her fellow Villain Slayers within the possible Hero Knight Breeding Program. James Fairbanks - Another Hero Knight taking refuge inside the Abandoned Military Outpost, James is the love interest of Clementine Everett and the father of their unborn child who they would eventually name Kyle Fairbanks. He is one of the 2 Hero Knights, alongside Dashiell Parr, who goes outsode of the Abandoned Military Outpost to combat the Hero Knight Breeding Program's rivals known as the Knights of The Armada and he is also extremely loving towards Clementine and regularly focuses on bringing back Medical Supplies to prepare for Clementine giving birth to their child. Dashiell 'Dash' Parr - Dash is the Stealth Specialist for the Hero Knight Breeding Program, and a Male Hero Knight who helps James on his Patrols within the Midwestern United States in order to both crush what remains of The Villain Armada and also secure crucial Supplies for the Military Outpost, which is succeeding. While Alex stays at the Outpost and looks after Clementine, Dash does what is asked of him out of concern and care for the girl and also gathers both Intel which allows the Team to suppress the Armada Forces and bringing back Medical Supplies for Clementine. Synopsis 7 months after the events of The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls, the Elite Hero Squad known as the Villain Slayers have continued to seek refuge in the Dimension of Earth-TRK160 after the Destruction of The Villain Armada in the Core Realities of The Multiverse after the Forces of the United Dimensions Coalition won the War Against the Villain Armada. Months after the cataclysmic Conflict ended in a Coalition Victory, the Hero Knights who were fighting within the Villain Slayers have seceded from The Hero Coalition and retreated into an Abandoned Military Outpost deep within the Illinois Outskirts and formed the Hero Knight Breeding Program in an effort to destroy both the Coalition and Armada Remnants and also breed the Next Generation of Heroes. Missions Prelude: Alex's Nightmare The game starts showing a Memory of Alex Fairbanks in the year 2014 during the War Against the Villain Armada, as it switches inside a Secret Base belonging to The Villain Armada and shows Alex chained to the Floor as Scarecrow is seen standing above him, saying "You have fought well and with strength, young Hero... And you will die an honorable death!" as he walks out of the Holding Chamber which has several Armada Troops inside, and he command "Kill him." as the Automatic Door shuts behind him and the Soldiers approach Alex, who closes his eyes and starts gripping his Chains as the Soldiers stop approaching and aim their Assault Rifles at him. However, the Chamber' Power then shuts off including all the Lights as the Armada Troops all fire at Alex's position, but the light emitted from the Lasers reveal that there is no one there as a panicked Soldier asks "What happened? Where'd he go?!" and then another answers "Alright, calm down! Everybody stay frosty-" but then a Plasma Sword runs through the Soldier and bursts out of his chest as Alex is seen, and the boy deactivates his Plasma Sword after jumping away from the now-dead Armada Troop, and the other Soldiers start panicking even more as Alex ignites his Dual Plasma Swords and cuts 2 more Soldiers down, and then as a 4th fires at him Alex jumps at a few more Soldiers in the background, cutting them both down as he moves back into the shadows and the last remaining Soldier desperately fires at the young boy's last known position. As the Lights in the Holding Chamber suddenly reset and turn back on, the Soldier is then pushed into the Cell Door and (as the camera shows the POV from outside the Chamber) he is stabbed by 2 Plasma Swords which then burst through the Door, which opens to reveal Alex as the young Hero Knight walks out and says "The War of The Multiverse has reached its end... The Destruction of The Villain Armada imminent, a new Journey begins with something worth fighting for." as it shows Alex cutting down 2 Armada Troops in a Hallway as he says "Someone worth dying for!" as Alex turns to see an XS2 Goliath (an imporved version of the Original XS1 Goliath) which activates a Flamethrower and Alex simply slides under the flames and cuts the Goliath Power Supply, causing the MECH to explode as Alex walks down the Hallway and states "I will not stop, I will not rest... Scarecrow can't stop me now!" as he opens the Door to the Hangar Bay which contains dozens of Armada Troops ready for combat alongside a few XS1 Goliath MECHs and Combat Helicopters, and then Alex fearlessly ignites both his Plasma Swords and charges the Soldiers. Jumping into the massive horde of Armada Soldiers and MECHs, Alex starts cutting all of them down and blocking all their shots in a flurry of Sword swings, acrobatics and fast movements as Alex blasts the Armada Troops back by throwing one of his Plasma Swords and causing it to explode after flipping an Explosive Switch on the Hilt (an Upgrade which Alex himself implemented into the Plasma Sword) and stabbing 1 Armada Troops who was surrounded by several others, and then Alex grabs a BRM-280 Light Machine Gun and begins gunning down dozens more Soldiers as he punches a charging XS1 Goliath (yes, punching through Steel Armor) and then throwing the MECH into a Combat Helicopter which crashes next to several Armada Troops and kills them as the Memory ends after the massive explosion.